


Just a Friend?

by darnedchild



Series: Molly Hooper Appreciation Week Winter 2019 [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Irene has good taste, Irene is interested in Molly, Missed Opportunity, for now, pre-mollrene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darnedchild/pseuds/darnedchild
Summary: MHAW Winter 2019 Day 6 : The Rest.  Irene discovers John's pretty friend.





	Just a Friend?

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm an idiot, I decided to write seven fics in seven hours so I could participate in the Winter 2019 MHAW back in February, and I waited until the absolute last minute. So here you go, not beta'd because I was in a hurry at the time and now I'm just lazy.

**Just a Friend**

“She’s pretty.” Irene leaned closer to study the image of John and a petite woman on the laptop screen. “Lovely bone structure.” She turned her head until her lips nearly brushed against his cheek. “Who is she?”

John cleared his throat and scooted his chair back to put some space between himself and Irene. “That’s Molly. She’s a friend.”

Irene shifted so that she was sitting on the table next to John’s laptop. The dressing gown she’d borrowed from Sherlock fell open just so, exposing a great deal of leg. “Just a friend?”

“Yeah, yes.” John jumped up and hurried toward the kitchen. 

Irene let him go, choosing to focus on the woman in the picture. It was a shame she wasn’t going to be staying at Baker Street for very much longer, she would have liked to have met this Molly.

She would have liked it very much.


End file.
